Memory systems often include multiple memory chips that are connected to and controlled by a single memory controller. Some memory systems are referred to as memory packages that include memory chips having multiple memory banks, wherein each of the memory banks of a memory chip share a common input/output bus. A single memory controller can be used to direct the memory operations of the multiple memory chips of a memory package.
Improvements in the processing performance and power efficiency of memory systems are being driven by the various computer applications being developed. Memory systems are key in new data intensive applications, such as virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR), cloud computing, and artificial intelligence. These and other applications desire improvements in memory access that include a higher bandwidth, increased speed, and, of course, lower power.